Quake II (Nintendo 64 version)
A port of Quake II was released on June 30, 1999 for the Nintendo 64 system by Midway Games. Technically very similar to the PC Voodoo accelerated version thanks to expansion pack support, Quake II for N64 introduces some brand new levels with the addition of real time lighting effects. Changes When Quake was ported over in 1998, many fans did not buy it because it did not have a similar treatment to Doom 64 (also released by Midway Games) which had new levels, a few new demons and a new gun, although Quake had less complex levels and only required minimal adjustments for the levels to fit the N64's cartridge size. Following these results, Midway released Quake II for the Nintendo 64 with a new plot and set of levels. Some of the levels are taken from the PC version's mission packs as well. There are only 20 levels compared to the PC version's 39. These 20 levels are spread across 5 units, compared to the PC version's 10 units. The soundtrack was composed by Aubrey Hodges (under the alias Ken "Razor" Richmond). In similar fashion to his work on Doom 64 and Quake's N64 port, the soundtrack has an industrial and ambient aesthetic, and is overall drastically different from the original Quake II soundtrack. The port features only one new powerup the Invisibility. A similar PSX port was later released for the PlayStation. Levels * Level 0 : Twists * Level 1 : Strogg Outpost * Level 2 : Central Complex * Level 3 : Intelligence Center * Level 4 : Communications Center * Level 5 : Orbital Defense * Level 6 : Docking Station * Level 7 : Strogg Freighter * Level 8 : Cargo Bay * Level 9 : Zaxite Mines * Level 10 : Storage Facility * Level 11 : Organic Storage * Level 12 : Processing Center * Level 13 : Geothermal Station * Level 14 : Detention Center * Level 15 : Research Lab * Level 16 : Bio-Waste Treatment * Level 17 : Access Conduits * Level 18 : Descent To Core * Level 19 : Command Core * Level 20 : Ending Multiplayer Links SoundTrack Image Gallery - Screenshots Quake II (Nintendo 64 version) .png|Quake II Nintendo 64 Main Menu Quake II (Nintendo 64 version) (3).png|Quake II Nintendo 64 Intro Quake II (Nintendo 64 version) (2).png Quake II (Nintendo 64 version) (4).png Quake II (N64) Viper (1).png Quake II (N64) Viper (2).png Quake II (N64) Viper (3).png Quake II (N64) Viper (5).png Quake II (N64) Viper (6).png Quake II (N64) Viper (4).png Quake II (Nintendo 64 version) (1).png Quake II (Nintendo 64 version) (5).png Quake II (Nintendo 64 version) (7).png Quake II (Nintendo 64 version) (8).png Quake II (Nintendo 64 version) (12).png Quake II (Nintendo 64 version) (11).png Quake II (Nintendo 64 version) (10).png Quake II (Nintendo 64 version) (13).png Quake II (Nintendo 64 version) (9).png Quake II (Nintendo 64 version) (14).png Quake II (N64) Viper (11).png Quake II (N64) Viper (10).png Quake II (N64) Viper (9).png Quake II (N64) Viper (8).png Quake II (N64) Viper (7).png Videos Category:Quake II ports